


First Hunt

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Max Lightwood-Bane, Shadowhunter Gear, Teenage Rafael Lightwood-Bane, protection charms, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Warning:While I know that it is cannon usual for minors to be involved in violence or be put into dangerous situations. I will still warn that while this fic shows no violence at all. It does carry the same sentiment just not shown in the fic itself. If you aren't comfortable with the idea of a  14-year-old going out to hunt demons I wish to warn you now that this fic may not be for you. Thank you for your time.Summary: The Lightwood-Bane family helps Rafael get ready for his first hunt.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, SHBingo 20-21





	First Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Bastian here. o/
> 
> Square Used: Hunt
> 
> This one is a Lightwood-Bane family story with a bit of angst mixed in so be ready.
> 
> No Beta all mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Magnus looked on as his husband helped their fifteen-year-old dress. Normally the warlock would be helping pick out the colors and matching accessories as he had in the past but the clothes being put on were not those meant for celebration. The clothes or gear were meant for hunting.

Tonight will be Rafael’s first official hunt and in Nephilim culture that is seen as a huge stepping stone. This was what all of Rafe’s training had been for. Magnus should be happy for his oldest accomplishments but as he watched Alexander cover the permanent deflect rune on the back of Rafe’s neck with the Shadowhunters’ traditional black shirt, Magnus felt some of his fears climb to the surface.

He felt a hand intertwine with his own and looked over to see Max smiling up at him as the twelve-year-old started to pull him towards their two Shadowhunters.

“Ayah, ¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?*” Rafael called out towards his Ayah, holding out some ties.

Magnus took the strands and looked as the young Shadowhunter smiled and presented his left arm for the warlock to help with. Magnus tried to put on his best smile and started to push the shirt up to Rafael’s elbow.

He had watched and assisted his husband many times before for his hunts. He knew the arm was to be exposed in case the Nephilim needed to quickly draw any new runes while hunting.

Magnus expertly tied the sleeve into place, allowing some of his own magic to coat the ties before taking a step back to watch Alexander finish tying the other sleeve completely covering Rafael’s right arm and an added guard on top all securely tied together. The warlock has in the past and continues to discreetly charm Alec’s gear and now he was determined to do the same with Rafael’s. He would give his oldest any protection he could offer him on his hunts.

“Gracias.*” Rafael smiled at Magnus as he finally slipped on and clasped the leather arm and chest guard.

“Can I help, too?” Max asked as he stepped forward with Rafael’s leg guards and Steele in hand.

“Of course, Maxie.” Rafael held out his right leg for his younger brother. “Just don’t make it too tight.”

“I won’t,” Max promised as he started snapping it on.

As Magnus watched the boys he started to feel the slightest sensation of his youngest’s magic. Magnus turned his attention to the leg guard Max was securing on and noticed the protection charm wrapping itself securely into the leather. He could read the magic’s intentions, Max wanted to offer his own form of protection for his older brother.

Max shot back up and held out Rafe’s Steele for his brother to take.

“Don’t forget,” Max started with a smile. “We have practice with Aunt Izzy in the morning, so don’t stay out too late.”

“It’s only going to be a short hunt, Maxie,” Rafael replied with a smirk as he secured his Seraph Blade and Steele into place.

“He’s right,” Alec confirmed as he ruffled Max’s hair. “Rafe is only just starting so he won’t stay out late like Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary do when they go on a patrol. We will both be back by midnight, in four hours.”

Max nodded accepting the answer with a smile.

“Alright now,” Magnus waved his hand, calling to his magic and summoned his phone. “I promised some people pictures of your first night.”

Rafael groaned but tried to hold a smile for his Ayah’s pictures.

Alec smiled as he watched his husband taking pictures. He knew Magnus still wasn’t fully okay with what was happening, they’ve had many long conversations about this day in the past. Alec tried to see it from Magnus’ perspective and believed he understood parts of what his husband was feeling. He didn’t want to send Rafael out to patrols either but in the end, they both decided they would leave it up to Rafael.

If Rafael wanted to commit to being a Shadowhunter Magnus agreed he would stand by his son. He would support and guide Rafael through his process. If Rafael didn’t want to continue with his birthright Alec agreed he would use any resources available to him as Inquisitor to see his son have the life he wants. He refused to bind Rafael to Shadowhunter traditions.

“Dad we should go,” Rafe called out as he checked himself over one last time.

Magnus walked forward and kissed the top of Rafe’s hair and made sure to run his hand by the necklace his son wore. He discreetly charged the protection he had placed on it when Rafael first started training.

“Be safe, Rafael.” Magnus offered before releasing him and turning his attention to Alec.

“Make sure you both come back to us, Sayang” he whispered as he embraced his husband. “Be careful, my love.”

“I will,” Alec promised as he kissed Magnus’ temple then gently tipped his husband’s face to his and kissed him softly. “Nothing will stop us from coming home to you both.”

They both released each other but not before Alec felt the small licks of Magnus’ magic around his wedding ring. He had known for a while now that Magnus had charmed the ring. But as for the specifics of the charms, he didn’t know and he didn’t have to know because he trusted Magnus and if this is what his husband needed in order to gain some comfort in his absence, Alec was more than willing to allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations Spanish to English:
> 
> Ayah, ¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?* \- Can you please help me, Ayah?
> 
> Gracias - Thank you.
> 
> Credits:
> 
> If you want to join the SHBingo and get your own Bingo Card to fill out, head over to their Tumblr: [ShadowhunterBingo](https://shadowhunterbingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I am currently taking prompts on my Tumblr.
> 
> So if you have any suggestions for prompts (I accept all pairings just favor RJS, Jimon, and Malec) drop them as Asks on my Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
